As fate plays a game on me
by tsuki-hime-0214
Summary: Ichigo managed to score against Ulquiorra, but what will happen if Aizen stepped in the scene to kill him? However instead of dying, he remain alive and only a part of him died, his powers and his......masculinity. How will Ichigo handle this?
1. Chapter 1: Thus, it begins

**A/N:** Geez.. I finally uploaded it. Hello everyone! I'm a newbie in and this is my first time to write a fanfic. I'm so nervous! Review please? Every comment will be gladly appreciated.. Thanks!

Special thanks to my wonderful friends at BA for inspiring to write.. I'm so glad because of you guys!!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite..

**Chapter 1: Thus, it begins….**

"Getsuga Tensho" it was then, he managed to score against Ulquiorra's Murcielago. This is also the time when he forsees the hand of victory reaching for him after this fight.

"_As I finish this off, I will take all of my nakama back to our world and I'll face Aizen and protect Karakura!" _These words crossed on his mind as he focused on attacking and defeating the bat-like Espada, giving all the powers left in his soul in order to achieve his goal……. VICTORY.

As he swing his bankai with much effort, he then said confidently…. "This is it Ulquiorra" Just as he nearly strike his sword to the famous numero quatro, a harsh voice was heard from the darkness.

"It's been a while, Kurosaki Ichigo" Aizen stepped in from the opened garganta with a slight grin on his face.

"Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra spoke as he managed to blow-off a cero in front of a distracted Ichigo. "Did I told you not to put your guard down?" He said while looking straight at Ichigo.

"Enough Ulquiorra, you proved to me once again how you really deserve to be in duty in Las Noches while I'm away. Let me handle this" the numero quatro nodded in approval to his commander's words. Aizen took out a piece of device, a thing which is like a hougyoku the only difference is the color, it's black. He introduced his "newly made treasure" to Ulquiorra and Ichigo. "This thing is made in order to manage the most terrible pest here in Hueco Mundo. And that is you…." He said as his devilish eyes met Ichigo's surprised and somewhat frightened face.

"Idiot! You're kidding, that one heck of a thing can't touch me nor kill me! It's just a damn looking pebble!" He smirked, covering the worried thoughts in his mind.

"_I feel horrible. I don't know why my heart is trembling" _

"May I know what's the matter substitute shinigami? It seems your hyper-active energy fell down in a strike of a millisecond." The traitor-taicho muttered. "Do you doubt this? Oh my.. Then why shouldn't we give it a try." With a quick motion, Aizen held the device.

"Die." As the three-lettered word escaped his mouth, Ichigo suddenly……..vanished.

A strong light bursts at the area of Las Noches leaving no trace of Reiatsu from the substitute shinigami.

"I never thought it will be that easy." As he commanded all of his minions to fall-back. Those in Hueco Mundo and those in the fake Karakura, together with the two other traitor-taichos, Tousen and Gin.

"Killing him is protecting Las Noches and especially my dreams." He went back to his throne, ignoring the "other" intruders left in the area.

"Should we finish those shinigamis?" he said as he leash his zanpakuto back to normal.

"Never mind. I don't bother taking care of mosquitoes and ants, just send them off here in Hueco Mundo" He sat quietly on his throne.

A smirked came from his devilish face "I'm not having fun yet though" Gin said quietly earning a confident approval from Aizen, himself.

"Kurosaki-kun!" The beautiful brown-orange girl cried into tears as she thought of Ichigo being dead. AS she witness the event from one of the domes of Las Noches Luckily, the Quincy who wears eyeglasses, is there to comfort her. Though he himself can't hardly believe what he also saw.

That event happened so fast. Faster than a blink of an eye.. Felt like shunpo to those who saw it. It seems like a second ago, he still fights proudly in almost a winning state, and in another second he is possibly……_dead?!_ Everyone is in state of denial and disapproval.

The shinigamis are all in great shock, especially Kuchiki Rukia. All her emotions are left aside. She won't allow herself to cry, because if she does, she will not be able to stop. "There is a possibility that he is not dead. No, I believe that he is certainly not dead!". She saw when those things happen, she tried to interfere, but she wouldn't. Ichigo wouldn't allow her or anyone to do so.

Chad, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi and the other intruders avoided the fact that Ichigo, might be dead, but the sudden disappearance of his reiatsu tried to convinced them to absorb the reality, but yet still……. Doubt is ruling their every thoughts.

As the group of shinigami anticipated the situation, the garganta opened once again. And by Aizen's command, all the trespassers were blown away from Hueco Mundo. Though they tried to fight back the strong current absorbing them, Aizen's power is really inevitable, in which they can't handle.

Few minutes passed all the trespassers where completely trashed out from the entire Hueco Mundo. Commander Yamamoto declared "retreat" as they turn back the original Karakura in it's place.

"Kurosaki Ichigo vanished?" the long-bearded captain commander calmly said. As the news reached him "It was his fault. He's so excited to rush into Hueco Mundo without any regards from me, thus, he suffered the consequences."

Soon, the troops went back to Seiretei where the old-taicho held a meeting to all his subordinates. "We don't guarantee if Kurosaki Ichigo is dead or not. His reaitsu is out of nowhere, however we didn't see a concrete proof that he really is. But then we will just keep on guard in everything. Since we can't anticipate what will be Aizen's next plot against us." He knocked his sealed-wooden Ryuujin-Jakka on the flooring. "That's my order, I will just send guards to Karakura whenever possible. Meeting adjourned!" He clearly finished.

"_Where am I? Am I really dead?"_ He thought as his powerless and diminishing soul roamed slowly back to the real world.

"_No.. I can't die. I should not end up like this. I will never allow so!"_ Though his determination and his natural strength contributed to lengthen his nearly-ended life. He can't escape the fact that his power diminished. Everything about him slowly died. Everything about "Ichigo Kurosaki" died.

"MASTER! Come quick! You should see this!" Tessai hurriedly approached the man-in-clogs.

"Oh wait! I'm in the bathrrom!" The former 12th squad taicho responded.

As Urahara Kisuke relieved himself and walked out of the bathroom, his eyes widened until his hat fell-off from his head. Tessai, Ururu, Jinta and even the mod soul Kon stood in shock as they witness the event in Ichigo's gigai.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Then, it changes

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is out.. I hope my construction is alright.

**Chapter 2: Then, it changes..**

As Urahara gazed with so much awe and astonishment upon seeing the mysterious scenario on Ichigo's gigai, the wise store-keeper managed to build an analysis about the current happening in Ichigo's body.

"Master, should we report this to Ichigo-san?" The worried Tessai hastily asked.

"No need. Kurosaki-san is already there anyways" He covered his smirk with his favorite fan.

Everyone gazed as Ichigo's body let-out a bluish light, revealing a new version of Ichigo's _character._ They closely watched seriously and intently as the body transformed. A long orange hair replaced those spiky-ones. The masculine torso formed a gorgeous curve, a curve same as a wonderful sculpture made by great artists during early times.

However, there is only one thing that didn't change. The gigai's male clothing.

The transformation continued, until such time, it reached its limit. The gigai, which already has Ichigo's _soul _inside, started moving. Suddenly, the woman woke up and _she _caught the folks staring at her.

"Ouch. My head hurts!" Ichigo spoke with a weakend voice. "Is that..you, Urahara-san?" The folks looked at him, and all of them responded to the question by having a dropped-jaw. However, beyond their expression, Ichigo is still quite clueless of what had happened to him.

The lovely girlstoodup. "How did I get here?! No time to rest, I have an unfinished business with Ulquiorra and that Idiot Aizen" she elaborated as she walked to the wooden flooring of the store-keeper's room, clueless of what had happened.

"ONEE-CHAN!!!!!" the bastard stuffed-animal raged intently to Ichigo's womanized medium sized _chest._

"Ichigo! I'll let you blow me up every time you want! If you will just allow me to caress these newly arisen mountains of yours!!" The mod soul said as he brush his face into Ichigo's chest.

Ichigo popped-out a vein in the forehead, still wondering why Kon is acting like _that. _"DAMN IT KON!" The womanized Ichigo shouted as she pulled Kon off her chest. "I'm not Rukia so cut it off!" She elaborated as she throws Kon out of nowhere.

"I don't really doubt that this woman is spiky boy" Jinta murmured at Ururu's ears, then the little girl just responded with a quick nod.

"Now I'm heading off back. Urahara-san, can you please open the Garganta once again?" He gazed at the store keeper with her feminine furrowed eyebrows. Still retaining the sharpness in her eyes, like the usual male "Ichigo" everybody knows.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san. I can't do that" The store-keeper muttered as he sit down to the floor after picking up his fallen hat.

"NANI?!" Ichigo shouted in total disappointment as she quickly rushed to Urahara's position grabbing him in the collar. "How can you say that? My nakama and the others are in great danger! Damn it!" He pushed Urahara forcefully as she tried to run off the store.

"She's still the same despite of being a woman" Tessai nervously stated.

"Kurosaki-san, wait. I'll tell you why if you calm down." Urahara Kisuke tried to convince him while sitting back to his position.

Ichigo paused and looked intently on him.

"Give me a valid reason then" She quietly sit on the wooden floor in front of the store-keeper.

"First, Aizen's forces already retreated. Thus, the shinigamis went back to soul society. Don't worry, Inoue-san is now safe from Aizen's hands and just sent back here in the real world. Abarai-san, Sado-kun, Ishida-san and Kuchiki-san are also doing fine right now." He explained as he pointed out a finger gesturing a "number one."

"The second is…….." He brought out a mirror and faced it towards Ichigo's direction.

"Huh?" He asked with ignorance. "What's with the mirror? Is this your new invention in order to defeat Aizen?"

He smirked quietly while covering his face with his paper fan. "Can't you still realize what happened the moment you woke up?" He properly held the mirror in order to give Ichigo a better viewing.

"Who is she? Is that girl Aizen's new hostage?" Ichigo focused.

The other folks tried to control their laugh. (about Ichigo being clueless of his/her current situation) yet, they burst out laughing hard upon hearing Ichigo's question.

"Kurosaki-san, this is…..you."

It felt like thunder and lighting electrified her after hearing the naughty statement of the former 12th division captain. She suddenly jumped in front of Urahara, grabbing the mirror while gaping at it with so much annoyance. "DAMN IT! WHAT DID AIZEN DO TO ME?????!!!!!!!" She pulled her hair forcefully, touching her chest, then punching her own face with so much effort. Hoping that this is just a nightmare or an illusion made by Aizen's Kyouka Suigetsu.

"Wake up, Ichigo! Wake up! This is just a terrible dream!" She thought to herself to avoid the reality of its existence.

"Kurosaki-san. You should be happy" A grin crossed on his face.

She popped-out another vein in her forehead as she almost explode. "WHY SHOULD I BE HAPPY???!!!!!" She raged at Urahara for the second time, kicking him fiercely in the ass.

"Her acts are 100% inappropriate for a woman" everyone in the store thought. Avoiding the words escape from their mouths as they witness Ichigo's heated tension around the place. At anytime, she may go beastly and destroy the store immediately, even in her woman form. So, they just decided to shut their mouths.

"Oh well, to tell you something…" Urahara tried to sit properly for the third time while wiping the traces of blood from his nose. "Listen , I came up with a hypothetical analysis after seeing you transformed into a woman. Now, can you please tell me what you remembered before you found yourself here in my store?" He curiously asked the hot headed woman.

"Heck! I'm fighting against Ulquiorra until that bastard Aizen came and interrupted my fight! He uttered nonsense things like killing me and that one heck of a pebble blah blah. Then suddenly I'm already damn here!" Ichigo elaborated while still shouting at him with her feminine voice.

"I'm correct with my ideas!" The wise former taicho said showing his big smile to Ichigo.

"What do you mean?"

"Calm down. Please." He changed his tone. Now, it turned out to be serious. "Kurosaki-san, Aizen desired to kill you with that…… pebble is it?" Ichigo nodded in annoyance. "I don't know what kind of device is that thing but one thing is for sure, it's main use is to dispatch you. "

"_Damn Aizen! I need to go back to normal! I can't protect everyone if I'm like this!"_ She talked to herself as the ideas tortured her brain.

"Kurosaki-san, that's the reason why I told you that you should be glad, because instead of dying, you managed to stay alive. Congratulations my dear!"

She gazed at Urahara once-again, and her brain nearly exploded with too much anger. "DON'T DARE CALL ME….. MY DEAR!" she massaged her knuckles preparing for her next attack.

Yet, the wise store-keeper remained serious. "Your lucky that you have a one of a kind strength. Without that, your completely dead now. Only your powers as a shinigami died, including your masculinity. Even your reiatsu dropped. To tell you the truth I will not be able to recognize you as Ichigo if I didn't witnessed the transformation of your gigai right in front of me." He clearly stated. "Thus, the well-known substitute shinigami had disappeared. You are not "Kurosaki Ichigo" anymore, though your memories and your ferocious attitude is still there. Your true self is totally….. lost." The awesome former-taicho concluded. "No one can help you except yourself."

"_I want to go back to normal. I don't want to be like this. I'm a MAN. I need power to protect everyone, I hate to be powerless!_ "She dissected all the words muttered by Urahara carefully in her brain as she talked to herself once again.

"Urahara-san, is there still a possibility that I'll get back to my usual self once again?" she nervously asked hoping a yes from the store-keeper.

"As I said, no one can help you, except yourself. If you believe in your abilities, then you can do it." He said as he pointed his fan towards Ichigo. "You can do it, because I believe in you, Kurosaki-san." He frankly told her.

"Yes, I'll do my best to get my powers back" Though she's still in state of denial and slight doubt, she managed to show her determination in front of all those people in the store.

"By the way Kurosaki-san, I guess you should stay here until you get your powers back." Urahara smirked once again.

She just responded with a fine nod.

"That's right. How can I manage to stay in my family in this form? What should I tell them? I can't just say to everyone that I'm Ichigo and I turned……. into a woman. Heck. It's better to talk to a mentally-ill patient; maybe at least, it will believe me. Damn! I need to think of a plan. I need to go back. I badly need……my true self."

Though she managed to survive over death, the thoughts kept on bothering her mind and her "womanized" soul. Thoughts which are already enough not to kill her physically, but……. Psychologically and Emotionally.

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3:Watashi wa Hanashiro Yumidesu

**A/N: **Chapter 3 is out! Thanks for the persons who reviewed. A great thanks.

Disclaimer: Once again, Bleach belongs to my idol, Kubo Tite..

**Chapter 3: Watashi wa.. Hanashiro Yumi-desu**

_The lovely girl silently walked to the streets of Karakura for school. Her orange hair glow beautifully underneath the radiance of the sunlight. Yes, she thought that this maybe her first time to go to school in "this form" and it's a total upset. She might be "new" in everyone's eyes; yet, she's already very familiar with them._

"DAMN!" she cursed while reminiscing the scenario few hours earlier.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Urahara-san!" she asked while approaching the store-keeper in a very fast and rough move, like the way he act during her "masculine" days.

"Oh! Why are you rushing like that Kurosaki-san?" He curiously asked while taking a sip on his tea cup.

Her sweat can be traced from her smooth face. "I need to go to school! I'll never ever surrender my schooling just only because of my new damn body!"

"Ok, I understand your demands." He carefully stood up from his sit to get something in his so-called store. And after a couple of minutes, he came with something in his hands.

Her maple-colored eyes widened as she saw the "outfit" Urahara held.

"The heck, Urahara-san. Why are you giving me a blouse and a skirt?" She dropped her jaws.

The naughty man grinned. "Oh well, I guess you can't wear shirt and pants in your girlish body at school. That's a simple logic my dear, and to remind you, this uniform is made up of…….." He failed to finish his statement because Ichigo already kicked him in the face.

"Give that to me. I don't need further information about this!" She grabbed the uniform and she started to remove her former clothing.

"WAIT! Do that in the vacant room over there, not here!" He pointed out his index finger at his guest room.

"Alright, sorry." She swiftly moved to the room. And after few seconds she's already in the female uniform.

"Look at you Kurosaki-san! You're so gorgeous and beautiful!" Urahara muttered, calling the attention of the other folks in the store.

Ichigo massaged her knuckles. "SHUT UP!"

After some conversations and insults coming from the "idiots" of that store, she quickly grabbed her "new" school bag, given to her by Urahara of course. Then she waved farewell to the folks.

"Kurosaki-san. Don't forget the most important thing!" Ichigo paused after hearing Urahara's remarks. "I suggest that you should have a new name. No one will believe that you are Ichigo. You must introduce yourself to your classmates in a new character." He finished his sentence.

"I can't think of a name right now!" She shouted. "You just keep on bothering my mind!"

"It's not that." He pointed at Ichigo. "I shall bestow you a name in your feminine state." He clearly stated.

"Hanashiro Yumi" You'll introduce yourself using that name.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. "It's a girl's name!"

"Definitely! Because you're a girl right now!"

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

She continued walking, in a weird manner. She's not used to walk in a girlish way because she's not really a woman. She's a "man." Her thoughts defended her side.

"I'll see my classmates and nakama." She anticipated as she thinks of how the situation will can hurt her. It's like *you know everyone however, you're not remembered by the persons who are important to you* She lowered her head down, trying to be calm.

After half an hour, she already arrived at the school grounds. She can see Keigo disturbing his other classmates. She can also see Mizuiro teasing Keigo in a not so obvious way.

She also sees Chad walking silently, Uryuu reading a book while approaching the school building, Tatsuki and Inoue walking together. Even Rukia is present and just walking quietly.

"I'm glad that everyone is doing fine. It's already satisfaction for me." She smiled in a soft one.

**FLASHBACK:**

"Dou you have plans on telling your nakama about your situation?" He and Ichigo started their serious discussion.

"No. It's better like this. If I tell them, they will just try to protect me, because they will think that I'm vulnerable at my form right now. Powerless and feminine. And I don't want them doing that to me. You know what I always want Urahara-san. I should be the ONE who protects, and not the person worth to be protected." She clearly stated with eyes staring on the wooden flooring.

"Is that really the reason?" The wise former 12th squad taicho doubted. "Or it's because you don't want people feel pity on you. Your pride matters so much of course, right?"

She just said nothing.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

"OHAYO!" The teacher greeted the noisy class with full of energy. "So, do we have any absences? " She questioned after sitting in her table, grabbing her class records as she started calling the names of the students.

"OH! Kurosaki is not here? What happened? Does anyone of you know where he is?"

Everyone is quiet. Looking curiously at their classmates faces wondering as well.

"MA'M! He's maybe on a date!" Keigo concluded breaking the silence wit his weird idiotic acts.

"DATE? As I know, Kurosaki is not the type of boy who will skip classes in order to have a date." The teacher stated after writing a red mark on Ichigo's name. While, Ichigo's four nakama just remained silent.

**He can't be dead. It's not it.** They thought in their minds. Still believing and hoping that he might just get inside through the school door or at window, then……all will get back to normal.

"Class, before I forget. You have a new classmate! Guys, be nice to her, ok?" She opened the door slowly.

The entire class dropped jaw as they witness the lovely girl approaching inside. "Oh she's so…..pretty." Keigo blushed then suddenly fainted, yet, he was ignored because all of the attention is on "that girl".

"O…ohayo. Mina-san." She nervously stated. Not because she's too shy to introduce herself but for the fact that she's worried that she might not handle the situation and she will give-in, telling the people that _Hey, I'm Ichigo. Please believe me._ But she can't. She just can't. She even thought that this is her first time to get worried too much. She entered soul society without hesitation. She fought with the arrancar fearlessly. She also managed to step-in to Hueco Mudo and fight every espada on her way, yet, she didn't felt any worries…… unlike _this._

"Oh, what's the matter? Tell them about yourself dear." The teacher comforted her.

"_Damn. She's the second person to call me dear! If I can only kick her" _She thought.

"I'm Hanashiro Yumi." She bowed like a guy earning a quiet laugh from the girls. An after lifting her head up, she saw Inoue and Rukia staring at her seriously. Rukia turned her head away . Inoue remained staring at her, smiling quietly.

Chad and Uryuu have no reaction but just looking innocently at her.

"Hanashiro-san, you may take your seat now" the eye glassed-sensei grinned at her. She only nodded and started to walk towards her place.

"Wait Hanashiro-san, that seat is already occupied. It belongs to your absent classmate."

"B…but this is my seat…" she protested. "No. Please don't be hard headed, it belongs to Kurosaki." The teacher debated. "You can just sit at that one" she pointed at a vacant chair on the back, near the wall.

That hit her. She felt thousands of zanpakutos torturing her.

"I…understand. " She followed the teacher's order and she quietly sit at that place.

"_From this moment, it will not be that easy. It's like the world fell on me. And I can't do anything." _Her eyebrows furrowed once again as she tried to cope with the situation. What will happen? How can she act as a girl if she is really not one? How long can she carry her secret?

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4: Continuity of the new fate

A/N: Sorry for the late update guys.. I'm kinda busy this past few months, and I hav to think pretty well on how should I continue the story. Suggestions are accepted.. 

Disclaimer again: KT is so great to make Bleach. *cough*(and ftb as well)*cough*

"Lets have a 15 minute break guys!" The over excited students smirked after hearing their sensei's declaration.

All were just fine, except to "her". She continued cursing herself and well, Aizen, for this situation she got involved.

"Yeah, it's really not easy." She sighed trying to read the subject's notes she just jotted, trying to erase her over loaded thought in her mind, but, even how hard she tried, she just….. Couldn't.

"OHAYO GOZAIMASU! Hanashiro-san.." She was surprised to see Inoue approaching with a big cheerful smile on her face.. "Watashi wa, Inoue Orihime-san.. It's really a pleasure to meet you" she reached for Yumi's hand for a warm greeting.. "Pleased..to meet you..to.. Inoue.. I mean.. Inoue-san" they shook hands.

"So, where do you live eh?!" Tatsuki suspiciously asked. "Well.. You see.. I live in.. Karakura..that's pretty obvious..Tatsuki" She was stunned after what she said..

"_Did I just said Tatsuki?! Hope she doesn't realized"_

"Karakura? Where in Karakura? You're not familiar to me I guess." Her brave eyes looked at Yumi with so much curiosity. "Uhmm.. Actually, I just moved recently from Tokyo to Karakura yesterday.." _"Damn. Good thing she didn't realized that I just called her by her first name."_

"Look at our new lovely and gorgeous muse here!" Keigo aimed at her hoping for a "stolen" hug from Yumi. The bad thing is, she was so tough and Ichigo's CHARACTER is still on her attitude. She suddenly slipped away from that Keigo's intent "hug".

"_Oh boy, he never seem to change. I wonder what will he do if he discovered who I really am.."_ She grinned as she thought of that.

Yumi accidentally looked at the window and she saw Rukia staring outside, and it seems that she is waiting for something.. No, it's better to say "someone".

She approached at Rukia in a very awkward manner… trying to be very careful not to utter words that may cause conflict between _his_ situation.

"Ohayou, Rukia.. I mean, Kuchiki-san". Yumi said quietly earning a shocked reaction from Rukia breaking her concentration on the "window".

"Ah. Huh? Yes?" She asked in a girlish tone as she bowed in front of Yumi trying to "act" as she usually does. "hihi.. What can I do for you Hanashiro-san?"

"N..Nothing, just wanna greet all of my new classmates, that's all" She smiled. _"Geez, I hope Rukia and the others won't recognize my reiatsu, or else, I'll get damned" _She talked to herself with so much anxiety flowing from her nerves.

"Hey, Inoue, what do you think of that Hanashiro-girl?" Tatsuki can't help but wonder, oh com'on, this girl has a great sensory perception. "I feel something different"

"What's that tatsuki-chan? She seems to be good person." Inoue stated while smiling at her friend. "I can feel….that she really is a good person".

"WAAH!! Okay class, let's begin next topic!" The students rushed back to their seats after hearing the energetic voice of their sensei. Hoping that the class will end very soon enough.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

Classes has gone for an end a few moments ago, that day. As for Yumi, she is now walking silently towards her way back to Urahara's store_…."Yes, Urahara-san's store.. I can't go back to my home. My family is such a bunch of idiot, especially that crazy dad of mine. It seems to be very impossible that they'll believe what I say."_ The girl contemplated as she approached the streets of karakura.

As soon as she trace her feet along the streets, the sooner she heads to the "Kurosaki residence".

"_If there's only other shortcuts to Urahara-san's store, I will never have to use this street"_

As she reached the Kurosaki clinic, she tried to hide herself as if she was nervous that someone will be able to notice what her secrets are. She silently peaked on a nearby post to observe the latest "updates" on her family.

Yumi was surprised to see Karin and Yuzu on their clinic. Assisting the patients on the emergency room, while her dad is very busy calling for an ambulance.

The girl can't help herself… She wants to go to her sisters, even to his idiot fateher. but she just….can't.

With head bent down, she continued to trace her way back to Urahara's store, while trying to fight herself from the suffering she was trying to endure.


End file.
